


911, how can I help you?

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, HurtJack, HurtMac, Rescue, Serious Injuries, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack are in a car accident during a car chase. A bystander is first on scene.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	911, how can I help you?

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlet fills prompt 25 of Febuwhump, which was ‘Car accident.’

_‘911, how can I help you?’_

‘This car was hit by another car and crashed. There are two men inside, unconscious.’

_‘Sir, are you safe? Is it safe to approach the car?’_

‘Yes, I am an EMT, but not on duty, so I can help.’

_‘OK, I am sending Emergency Services to your location.’_

‘Thanks.’

_‘Do you need further assistance at the moment?’_

‘No, I am good. Thank you.’

He disconnects the call and turns his attention back to the two men in the car. The younger one of the two seems to be regaining consciousness, so he starts talking while he moves to the driver’s side of the car.

‘Can you hear me sir? My name is Pitt, I’m an EMT. You were in an accident.’

The younger man groans and lifts his hand to his head.

‘Can you stay still until I’ve checked you? I just want to check your friend first.’

‘Jack?’

‘His name is Jack? What’s your name?’

‘Mac.’

‘Jack and Mac, nice to meet you. Can you tell me where you hurt?’

‘Head, chest, shoulder, leg.’

‘OK good, well not good, but an ambulance is on its way.’

‘How is Jack?’

Mac wants to check Jack out.

‘Please don´t move, we need to get you in a C-spine.’

‘I’m fine.’

‘No, you’re not. Trust me, you may not feel it right now, but I want to be sure. Jack appears to be stable, he must have hit his head. I’m going to get in the car behind you, and keep your head immobile, OK?’

‘Yeah, but…’

‘No buts Mac, I just want to be sure you don´t have any spinal injuries.’

‘I won’t move.’

‘Perfect.’

Pitt crawls onto the backseat and hold Mac’s head. They can both hear the approaching sirens. And within minutes Mac’s world is turned into a flurry of voices and it makes his headache worse. Soon both he and Jack are wearing C-collars. The fire fighters start cutting the roof of the car to get to them without taking any risks. Matty isn´t going to like paying for the rental, they didn´t take the extra insurance.

Jack suddenly wakes with a start and the fact that he can´t move his head isn´t helping.

‘Jack, listen to my voice. Don´t move, we’re OK. We were in a car accident.’

‘Mac?’

‘Yeah Jack, I’m here.’

‘I can´t turn my head.’

‘That’s because of the C-collar. They’re getting us out of the car.’

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yes Jack, I’m OK.’

‘OK, Mac, Jack, we’re ready to get you out. The ambulances are standing by. We’re gonna take Jack out first.’

‘No, take Mac first.’

‘We can’t Jack, Mac is still stuck and we need to get you out first to get to Mac.’

‘You said you were alright. What didn´t you tell me?’

‘I’m just stuck, they will get me out quickly once you are out of the car.’

‘Jack, we have to get moving, ready?’

Once Jack is out of the car, the fire fighters concentrate on Mac. Carefully cutting away the car around him.

‘How are you doing, Mac?’

When Mac doesn´t answer, Pitt rushes forward, Mac’s eyes are closed and his face is slack. He gives Mac a sternum rub and Mac weakly lifts his hand.

‘Mac, come on, can you wake up for me?’

‘What happened?’ he croaks, blinking at all the rescuers around him.

Pitt explains what happened while the fire fighters pick up the pace, knowing they need to get Mac out now. It is soon clear what is happening. Mac is bleeding heavily from a leg wound and now that they start cutting away the metal, the wound is no longer compressed.

‘I don´t feel right.’ Mac slurs.’

Everybody stills at Mac´s confession.

‘What does not feel right, Mac?’

Mac´s eyes start to roll and Pitt gives Mac another sternum rub. Mac’s eyes roll to Pitt.

‘Stay with us Mac, we’ll have you out of here in no time. But you have to fight, OK?’

‘I can´t.’

‘Yes you can. Jack is waiting for you.’

Jack’s name seems to stir something in the kid, because he takes a deep breath, trying to man up.

‘OK Mac, on the count of three we are going to lift you. Try to stay awake, can you do that for me?’

‘I’ll try.’

The moment Mac is loose, The fire fighters quickly lift mac on a back board out of the car. But it is all too much and Mac´s eyes roll up. Pitt tries to wake Mac again, but to no avail. The EMT’s all work quickly and efficiently and soon enough the ambulance is on its way to hospital.

Pitt stays behind at the scene.

* * *

‘Hi guys, it is good to see you up and about. I guess you don´t remember me, do You? I’m Pitt, I was the first person on scene.’

‘Hi Pitt, yeah, I do remember you, of course.’ Mac laughs, extending his hand.

‘Jack, and no, I have no recollection of you.’

Jack shakes hands with Pitt.

‘That’s understandable, you were out for most of the time.’

‘I still want to thank you for what you did for us, especially for Mac here.’

‘No thanks, you’re welcome.’

‘So Pitt, what do you do for a living?’


End file.
